


Stolen Moments

by ReforgedMind (Churbooseanon)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/ReforgedMind
Summary: Ongoing collection of brief Thace/Ulaz drabbles.





	1. Stolen Moments

Few things on a Galra ship of any size could compare with the inherent noisiness of a Galra sentry droid. Once he had been by a nursery on a civilian ship and the wailing of children had just barely overpowered the clunky noises that came with the motion of the mechanical annoyances. Not even the engines could produce the clashing cacophony of the of the drones as they clomped their way through the halls. The only upside was that the noise, mixed with the sensitivity of Galra ears, meant one always knew when a drone was coming. Maybe you might not hear a druid or good soldier coming, but you heard a drone. 

The other two sorts could be persuaded to look the other way if they saw something. Drones would record the data and never know it. If a drone saw Lieutenant Thace pressed into a dark alcove, his fur rumpled and with an arm wrapped tightly around his neck. A soldier might look away in shame, not processing who was against the wall beyond the rank visible on his armor. A druid might chuckle over recognition of the super-short furred biotech researcher they could recognize from joint research and how easily he dominated a larger, older, and more military minded Galra male. A drone would not question, just recognize name, rank, connection, and file it away in their merged databanks. Other Galra might remember but need deep prompting to do so. Living beings might not notice, might forget. Drones... 

“This is a bad idea,” Thace groaned as lips found and pressed against the pulse point of his neck. It had always fired him up, that one little spot. “Anyone could...”

“See a strong member of the military is submissive to a biotech specialist?” Ulaz chuckled, his voice a burst of hot hair over Thace's neck that underlined the scrape of teeth against his skin. 

“See us together,” Thace groaned again, but he could feel a purr building on his chest. “Ulaz, please.”

“I do so enjoy listening to you using my name to beg,” Ulaz answered, his voice a throaty rumble that echoed in his chest and spread through Thace's body from the places they were touching. 

“And harassing me,” Thace readily agreed. “Can't you find someone else to bother?” 

“You want me to find a new playmate?” Ulaz teased gently, and the very thought made Thace growl possessively and wrap his arm around his lover and ally. 

“No, I would prefer not to get caught as collaborators if your reckless nature leads to something stupid.” 

The comment earned him a scoff and his lover pulling away. “Nothing will ever happen, we will not have to worry. The Empire expands, and we never change.”

The hand pressed against his chest when Ulaz had pulled away scratched against his armor. Were they alone in his quarters, could they truly be alone, those claws would curl into his fur, a soothing motion for Ulaz harkening back to kittenhood. As it was it was a futile gesture, one that with the wording reinforced what he really meant. 

The Blades didn't change how they processed the world. They wanted assured victories with minimal risk. The very positions Thace and Ulaz filled as spies were higher risk than the Blades normally allowed for. Doing something other than funneling information back to base, something that might break cover, would never happen. Having them linked together in records was likely no risk at all. And yet... 

“I know, but perhaps I like having a secret lover,” Thace countered. Better to soothe the wounded pride and heart. “Maybe I like fumbling in empty rooms and...”

Clunking steps carried through the halls and with them Ulaz pulled further away. Thace quickly patted his fur back into order and moved from the wall and his partner. Good thing he cultivated a history of looking into biotech research given his commanding officer's tendency to... overly punish subordinates. With Ulaz being a researcher on the newest sorts of prosthesis, Thace could be seen as an interested party especially with how Sendak had recently... changed. Rumors suggested that such druidic 'enhancements' might become more common sometime soon. The very idea was repulsive. But the topic gave him an excuse to approach Ulaz. Enough of one to handle a drone. 

They spoke of specifications and new advances and Thace struggled to seem only mildly interested in the passion his lover thrust at him with every bit of jargon. To be impassive in front of that was nearly impossible. How did he not smile at Ulaz? It was always a struggle. 

No sooner was the drone gone than Ulaz was back against Thace, kissing him, trying to fill the tense air that had filled the space between them moments before. Act as if they were young and the only concern they could ever have was the sensation of fur against fur. 

In a stagnant fight for freedom, any rebellion could feel good. And for super obedient Thace, loyal Thace who bowed to Prorok and obeyed Kolivan, these moments were almost sublime in their joy. His heart raced and the forbidden nature never failed to please. Never failed to get his blood boiling. 

“Half an hour, medical lab two-b,” Thace hissed to his lover, “I will get the cameras off. Bring what we need.” 

“And a brush? For after?”

Thace smiled at that offering. Ulaz knew how much Thace loved to be groomed. “Yeah. If we have time.”

A spot of grooming after working so hard to muss their fur would be lovely. 

“Good to see you're willing to have some risk in your life.”

Part of Thace hoped it would not be the only risk he took. Another feared it would be.

Never did he think to fear what would come of his life if it wasn't.


	2. Ending

There is a surprising amount of time between the departure of the Red Paladin and the end. Moments made up of fragments of infinity spiraling ever outward in all directions of space and time. Perhaps this was the true starting point of time for him. Everything came from this moment, going backwards until all decisions could only lead here. 

Regrets. Those are what someone thinks about in the end, right? The things they wish they did, or that they didn't do. Did he have any? Perhaps not living to see Zarkon defeated, to see what these humans could do for the universe. 

Ulaz. The name is a flash of cold and pain across his brain as he felt the fire across his back. How long could he have left, how many breaths, how many heartbeats? He promised all of himself to the cause, but also to Ulaz. Two masters, how foolish. In this moment he wished it was one: Ulaz. Would his lover be proud? Would Ulaz celebrate his victory or grieve his death? 

Both, Ulaz would love him and the cause both. Thace only wishes he had a chance to receive another message from Ulaz since his departure months ago. If only he had a chance to do more, love more, do more. 

If only they had a chance to be together again. If only he could say he loved Ulaz one last time. 

If only h...


	3. Braid

“You make me feel so old.” 

Ulaz chuckled from the vanity he sat at, his nimble fingers twisting the snowy white locks of his braid. His lover always chuckled at that, especially given the fact that they were of an age, only a few months separating them. The fact that Ulaz was a touch older than him left Thace feeling a touch self-conscious. How could he not, he wondered, as he ran his fingers through the short, almost downy fur on Ulaz's arm. 

“Fur like a kit. Prorok thinks I have a thing for young men,” Thace sighed. 

Most Galra grew far thicker and longer fur than this, and in return couldn't grow the lengthy locks that Ulaz took pride within. It was something most Galra grew out of, grew into longer fur and short to no long, braidable fur on their head. Some genetic quirk made Ulaz different. Thace, who looked more than his age, always felt nervous about how people looked at their relationship. 

“In a way it's a curse,” Ulaz shrugged. “I get propositioned by Galra who like that super youthful look. And getting into my current position was difficult considering how young people assume I am.”

Thace knew better than most how true that could be. The fury Ulaz had turned on Kolivan over the idea of risking a cover identity by saying he was younger than he truly was. Ulaz was always willing to fight for the respect he deserved, even if he was gentle the rest of the time. 

“I know,” Thace assured him, putting his lips against a soft to the point of smooth temple. “But it is more than just that...”

The chuckle was a warm one. Clearly his lover knew just what he meant. 

“Now Thace, soldiers have an almost shameful amount of stamina that you officers fail to tap into. I am only working to maintain that. Or improve the process.”

The comment came with Ulaz turning in his seat to reach for Thace. “In fact, you could test that now.” 

“So soon?” Thace asked in shock. 

“Always worth the workout.”


End file.
